


Just For Tonight

by CalSantiago



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game), Dark Souls (Video Games)
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:10:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5624755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalSantiago/pseuds/CalSantiago
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulsborne Modern AU oneshot. Lady Maria and Solaire of Astora discuss the nature of their relationship. Takes place after the events of Slice of Souls!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just For Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Whooo boy... I initially wrote this smutfic for fun and because I was bored. AO3 user FanficsbyVe convinced me to post it here, so... Here ya go. ^___^;
> 
> SPOILERS for Slice of Souls!

"This movie is stupid. Shall we watch something else?"

Solaire smiled and nodded as Maria took the remote control from him and changed the channel. It was a dull, uneventful Thursday night and the two friends were watching TV in Solaire's room after having dinner. Usually, they would either just go to their own rooms or have a quick jam in the music studio. Tonight, however, the pair wanted to do something together, but they weren't quite in the mood to play their instruments. Maria invited herself to Solaire's room and suggested they watch something on his TV, saying that the one in the living room was much too big and hurt her eyes. The Sunlight Warrior agreed, as he enjoyed spending time with Maria regardless of what they were doing.

Solaire took another sip of his orange juice as Maria continued to flip through the channels with the most bored expression on her face.

"Cooking shows... Not interested. Crackpots with expensive cameras spending a night in a supposedly 'haunted house'... No. Wildlife documentaries... What are we, Evetta and the Hunter?"

Solaire couldn't suppress a chuckle. "Seems like there's nothing good on TV tonight."

Maria sighed and leaned back against the pillows as she drank her own glass of orange juice. She glanced at the clock on the wall. "It's still too early to go to bed, though."

"Well, you can always listen to some music to help you fall asleep," Solaire suggested.

"True, but I'm not feeling sleepy at all," Maria said.

"Hmm..." Solaire rubbed the fuzz on his chin. "Well, we can just leave the TV on, lower the volume and listen to the ambient noise, drink some more jolly good orange juice... and just talk. How does that sound?"

Maria smiled and rested her head on Solaire's shoulder. "Sounds good to me."

Lady Maria had been living in Solaire's apartment for the past eight months now. The two had already known each other well and were in fact already very good friends when Solaire made the offer, which Maria was quick to accept. The pair enjoyed being flatmates and living together suited them quite well since they had the same interests, hobbies and routines. For one thing, it made doing activities together, like having a jam session of piano and drums, much easier. And while they enjoyed spending time with the rest of the gang as well, the two had a special connection of their own. After all, they did come from similar backgrounds and it was Solaire who helped Maria adjust to her new life in the city. In fact, Maria considered Solaire to be her closest friend— her best friend, even— a fact he was well aware and quite proud of.

"So... what did you want to talk about?" Maria asked.

"Mmm, nothing in particular..." Solaire said. "I must say, this day has been unusually uneventful for some reason."

"It has," Maria nodded, "And Sir Alonne canceled kendo lessons for tonight as well."

"How are those classes going, by the way? I heard you got promoted to senior instructor."

"Well, it's not really a promotion. I only teach kendo part-time. Actually... I should thank you for that. You were the one who convinced me to sign up for those classes, and now I'm the one teaching them."

"Aha ha ha... Well, you're the best swordswoman I've ever met so I'm not surprised..."

"You're not just saying that to flatter me, are you?"

"N-no! Of course not! I really do think you're—"

Solaire was surprised to see that Maria had moved her face closer to his and was giving him another one of her signature troll smirks. She stared straight into his eyes and Solaire could feel himself starting to blush. That was one of Maria's tricks that he still hadn't gotten used to...

"T-the best..." Solaire finished his sentence.

"Thank you, Solaire. I appreciate it," Maria smiled. "You know, it's funny..."

"Hmm? What's funny?" Solaire asked.

"It was almost a year ago, when I first met you..." Maria said. "I thought you were annoying. And an idiot. You seemed overly energetic, naïve and immature... I didn't think we could ever get along."

"Aha ha ha..." Solaire laughed nervously, "Well, I appreciate you being honest with me—"

"BUT," Maria interrupted, "You proved me wrong. Remember when you asked me to hang out with you? We played a few songs together at the music store that morning, had a few laughs... and everything went smoothly from there."

"Of course I remember," Solaire said. "That day was fun. Definitely one of my fondest memories."

"And my opinion of you changed completely," Maria added. "You aren't annoying, immature or naïve at all. You're kindhearted, thoughtful, supportive, caring... I really am glad I became friends with you."

Solaire smiled at her, and gave her a hug. She gladly returned the gesture, tightly wrapping her arms around him as she breathed deeply, enjoying his warmth. Maria leaned in just a bit closer and gave Solaire a kiss on the cheek. 

The Sunlight Warrior's smile grew even wider. He quite liked it when Maria was affectionate with him. Though most of their friends found Maria fierce and intimidating, Solaire knew she had a soft spot. She only ever showed it around the people she cared about the most, though, such as the Doll and to a lesser extent, the Hunter. Solaire was happy that he himself was one of those people as well. He was honored that Maria trusted him enough to open up around him.

"You know..." Maria spoke again as she pulled back from the hug, "While we're on the subject, I wanted to ask you something. There's... something that's been weighing on my mind recently."

"Oh? What is it?" Solaire asked.

"Solaire, have you..." Maria seemed to hesitate a little bit, "Have you ever entertained the thought of me... as, shall we say... more than a friend?"

"W-what? W-what do you mean?" Solaire was confused and caught off-guard by the question.

"It's just a hypothetical question," Maria tried to brush off what she'd just said. Solaire could swear he saw her blushing. "You don't have to answer it if you don't want to. But I'm sure you already know what everybody else thinks about us, and I was just... well, curious."

Solaire found himself carefully thinking of the right thing to say. Maria was right: the fact that they were incredibly close friends who had similar interests and hobbies; the fact that they were almost always around each other and were openly affectionate in public; the fact that they were even living in the same apartment together... It was no wonder everyone they knew believed them to be romantically involved. The Chosen Undead and the Slayer of Demons had even asked him several times outright if they were. But the thing is... they weren't. Solaire considered Maria a very dear companion and couldn't imagine how things would have turned out if they had never become friends. Of course, the thought of him and Maria potentially becoming more crossed his mind on occasion; he just never considered it to be a realistic prospect.

He liked Maria. He liked her a lot. He loved her headstrong personality, her sense of humor, her fighting ability and musical skill... He even had to admit, he found her physically attractive. Actually, he found her _very_ attractive. But he didn't feel right thinking of her in "that" way, especially now that they were essentially best friends. Still, Solaire just couldn't help it if he blushed whenever Maria looked straight into his eyes or got a little too close for comfort. Nor could he stop the way his heart raced whenever she gave him playful kisses on the cheek and forehead. He couldn't stop the butterflies in his stomach and the way he felt his temperature rising whenever she pressed her body against him. Did he, in fact, have romantic feelings for her? Could it be possible that he _loved_ Lady Maria in a non-platonic way? Solaire wasn't quite sure. But even if he did, he thought it best not to act on whatever feelings he may have, as he didn't want to ruin the strong relationship that already existed between the two of them. Besides, there was no evidence that the feeling was mutual. Maria deserved to be with someone who was much better than him, anyway...

Even so, Solaire decided to answer Maria's question honestly. "The thought has crossed my mind a few times in the past, yes... But I never really took it seriously."

"... Oh?" Maria said in an odd tone; almost as if she sounded disappointed, perhaps even upset. "And why is that?"

Solaire was starting to feel uncomfortable. He could feel Maria's pale eyes watching him carefully, as if judging every little movement. He did NOT like the way this conversation was going at all... Still, the Sunlight Warrior decided to stick to the honest path and continued to answer Maria's questions as sincerely as he could.

"Well, I'm happy with the way things are now. I love being best friends with you and... I don't want to destroy what we already have."

Maria gave Solaire a questioning look as she inched a bit closer to him.

"So... You're saying that you don't want to think of me as anything more than a friend, because you're afraid that would 'destroy' our friendship? Is that it?"

"Y-yes... Because, say, if I did have romantic feelings for you and tried to pursue them... It might just jeopardize things."

"And WHY would that jeopardize things?"

"B-because you likely wouldn't feel the same way and you wouldn't settle for someone like me anyway?"

"Then, you DON'T have romantic feelings for me?"

Solaire grew silent. He could feel his heartbeat starting to quicken. His face was getting hotter and a few beads of sweat were forming on his forehead. Why... WHY was Maria asking him all these questions? The conversation was becoming too uncomfortable for him to bear. At that moment, Solaire desperately wanted to change the topic and talk about something else. But before he could think of a way to weasel himself out of this awkward situation, he found himself talking without thinking.

"... I think I do."

Maria backed down, but continued to look Solaire straight in the eye. Solaire, on the other hand, badly wanted to avert his gaze from hers. He couldn't believe what he'd just said. He couldn't believe he'd said it out loud, even. Did he even mean what he said, or did he just say those things because of the pressure? Did he seriously just admit to Maria that, yes, he did have romantic feelings for her? Before Solaire could organize his thoughts, however, Maria spoke again.

"I suspected as much."

Solaire felt his heart sink. He couldn't quite tell what Maria's reaction was, but judging from those words alone, he assumed it wasn't positive. After all he and Maria had been through, he couldn't bear the thought of losing her in his life. Now Solaire desperately wanted to undo his blunder. An awkward, painful silence hung in the air for several minutes before either of the two could say anything.

"I... I'm sorry..." was all Solaire could say. But before he could think of anything else, Maria pressed a finger to his lips and shook her head, smiling.

"Why are you apologizing?" Maria inched closer to him once more. "I'm not upset."

"Y-you aren't?"

"No... Why would I be?"

"B-because I might have ruined our friendship...?"

"Solaire... Do you really think something like that would ruin our friendship?"

Maria gave Solaire another hug, which he gladly accepted as he breathed a heavy sigh of relief. 

It was then that Solaire realized Maria was right. What they had... This friendship was something they had built and nurtured over a long period of time. Their relationship was one of mutual trust and affection, and it would be absurd to think that it would shatter completely because of his declaration. He and Maria understood each other well enough; surely they could find a way to address this situation while still remaining close friends. That was all Solaire wanted, anyway... He was happy with being Maria's best friend. Even if Maria didn't necessarily return the romantic interest he had in her, that would still be perfectly fine.

"I'm glad you were honest with me," Maria said, still holding on to Solaire. "Truth be told, I've been wanting to ask you that question for a while now, but... I suppose I was afraid of what your answer might be."

"Y-yeah..." Solaire sighed. He reached out and began to stroke Maria's silver hair. "Maria, I... I love you as a friend, first and foremost, but I guess... I also can't stop my own feelings. So... what do we do now?"

He could see a hint of hesitation in Maria as he asked her that question. It looked like she had something she wanted to say as well, but was still deciding on what to do. After a while, she made her resolve. Headstrong as always, Maria spoke her mind as straightforwardly as possible.

"Well... Why don't we give it a shot, then? Just for tonight. See how it goes."

"M-Maria...?" Solaire was stunned at what he'd heard. Did she mean what he thought he meant...?

She gave him another smirk. "Besides... I'll admit that I've been sexually attracted to you for quite some time now..."

Without warning, Maria pushed Solaire backwards onto the bed and climbed on top of him. Before the Sunlight Warrior could react, she leaned in close, pressed her face against his, and kissed him on the lips. It took him a few seconds, but Solaire finally reciprocated. The kiss was drawn-out and full of longing, as if the both of them had been wanting to share it for a long time now. Once the two finally parted, they couldn't help but giggle and smile. Solaire noticed that Maria was blushing just as much as he was after the kiss, and he poked some fun at her for that.

"I thought you said that kiss you gave me last year was the ONLY one you would give me? EVER?" Solaire teased.

"That's true..." Maria nodded, "But back then I was only your friend when I said that. Now that I am your lover, I think I'm entitled to give you more..."

With that said, Maria moved in for another kiss, which Solaire gladly accepted and returned. This time, the kisses were short but sweet, never lasting for more than a few seconds at a time. That suited Solaire just fine; he rather liked the anticipation and excitement of parting from one kiss, only to renew it shortly after. He began to relax a bit more and ran his hands up and down Maria's back and sides, eliciting a few giggles. Maria retaliated by moving her lips to his forehead, his cheek, his earlobe, and then to his neck. Solaire breathed in the scent of her hair and held her even closer as she continued to kiss his neck. 

He was so caught up in her attention that he didn't notice Maria's hands had found their way to the hemline of his shirt. He was caught off-guard when she pulled his shirt all the way up to his collarbone, revealing his chest and stomach. Maria shot Solaire a playful look, before turning her attention to his now exposed torso. Maria didn't waste any time. She pressed her lips to his chest, giving him a series of butterfly kisses as her hands ran up and down his stomach. Solaire gritted his teeth and tried his best to hold back a moan of pleasure. But Maria was anything if not persistent; she soon removed his shirt completely and brought her tongue into the equation, tracing circles around his erect nipples. Solaire could feel himself starting to sweat. Maria was just too good at this... He could no longer contain the moans as Maria continued to trail her tongue lower and lower down his body.

It seemed the moans weren't the only thing Solaire could hold back, too. He felt his pants getting tighter, his core getting hotter. His excitement was showing through and frankly, he felt a bit embarrassed about it. Of course, Maria noticed. She smiled and quickly gave Solaire a tender kiss on the forehead to reassure him, before moving back down and unbuckling his belt. He shuddered as he felt Maria's soft, delicate hand unzipping his pants and slipping down into his boxers. He hissed sharply when her fingers found her way to his hot, throbbing manhood and wrapped around it. Maria, ever the troll, tightened her grip and began to move her hand up and down the shaft, causing Solaire to moan again. She gave him a wry smile.

"Mmm... You like that, don't you?"

Solaire barely managed a nod as pleasure overtook his body. Maria pulled his pants and boxers down his legs as she continued her ministrations. Solaire simply sighed and closed his eyes as he decided to let Maria take the lead for now. She started out slowly and deliberately, applying only a slight bit of pressure and tracing her fingers along the veins. Solaire cocked his head back; he felt as if he were in a daze. His excitement grew with every passing second and Maria deeply enjoyed this fact. After a while, she applied some more pressure and quickened her pace. Solaire could hardly contain himself as her hand rapidly went up and down his hardening manhood. Soon, it occured to Maria to use her other hand has well...

She used her spare hand to fondle his testicles, kneading them with her thumb and palm. Solaire clenched his jaw and grabbed onto the sheets tightly as shockwaves of immense pleasure went through his body, causing him to sweat and make his breathing irregular. With Maria using both of her hands, it wasn't long before he couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed her wrists and sat up, pleading for her to stop. By then he was fully erect and there was a bit of fluid on the tip already. Maria was surprised that he stopped her, and asked if she had done anything wrong or had hurt him. Solaire shook his head and smiled.

"N-no, it's not that. I just... I don't want this to be over too soon."

Maria smiled and leaned in to kiss him again. She laid on her back and pulled Solaire on top of her.

"All right. Your turn, big guy."

Solaire was hesitant at first. Admittedly, it had been a long time since he was last with a man or woman, and he was nervous about taking the lead. Still, the sight of Maria lying on his bed, her eyes filled with lust and a desire to be with him... That alone was enough motivation for him. Solaire carefully slipped Maria's top off her body; he reveled in the feeling of her soft skin against his rough hands. His fingers found their way to her bra clasps, and Maria was genuinely surprised that he was able to undo them with ease. He was momentarily stunned by the sight of her exposed breasts, and even Maria seemed a bit embarrassed.

"Maria... You're so beautiful..." Solaire couldn't help but say.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, you know..." Maria teased as she blushed. Still, she kissed Solaire again, letting him know that she genuinely accepted his compliment. 

She took his large hands and placed them on her chest. Solaire obliged and began kneading the soft flesh, his thumbs brushing over her hardened nipples every now and then. He could barely hold back the large grin that was forming on his lips as he heard sensual moans escaping Maria's mouth. Maria grabbed Solaire by his hair and pulled him in for yet another kiss, only much more passionate this time around as she pressed her tongue to his mouth. Clearly the desire between the two was building more and more as they continued to intertwine their tongues. Maria tightened her grip on his hair. Neither wanted to pull back from the kiss. It just felt too good...

Eventually, Solaire moved his face away from Maria's and was met with a groan. He chuckled as he turned his attention back to her chest, using not only his hands but his mouth as well. He could feel Maria shudder as he gently sucked on a nipple. He alternated between using his hand and his tongue, making sure neither breast was neglected. It seemed Maria was enjoying this arrangement; her lustful moans were pure music to Solaire's ears. She was much too distracted to notice that Solaire was slowly sliding his hand down her stomach, and let out a surprised gasp when she felt him unzip her own jeans and slip his hand into her panties.

Now it was the Sunlight Warrior's turn to give Lady Maria a playful smirk. He carefully removed her jeans, then her panties. Solaire was rendered speechless at seeing Maria completely naked, waiting for him to have her— hesitation struck him once again. Still, he pressed on. He slid his hand in between her legs and began stroking her slowly, gently. She had already become very wet. Maria's lips curled into a smile of satisfaction and she sighed as she cocked her head back in pleasure. However, it didn't take long before it became obvious that she wanted more as she bucked her hips against Solaire's hand. Solaire began to rub the sensitive bud of flesh with his thumb while stroking the surrounding areas with his middle and ring fingers. Maria began to moan again, signaling for Solaire to keep going. He obliged.

Solaire carefully slipped his middle finger inside Maria's entrance, moving as slowly as possible so as not to hurt her. Thankfully, her slickness made things easier and it wasn't long before she had started rocking her hips against his hand again, urging him to continue. Solaire did as he was told and rubbed circles on her nub while stroking the inside of her folds. By then, Maria's moans had gotten louder and more primal. Just seeing and hearing her like this— so overcome with lust and desperately wanting for his affection— Solaire's heart was racing. After a while, he managed to slip in another finger and stroked her even harder, causing Maria to practically scream, then grab him by the hair once more and pull him in for another passionate kiss. As her tongue wrestled with his own and her hips rocked vigorously against his hand, Solaire realized that he too was ready for more. His bright blue eyes gazed into Maria's pale grey ones, and she knew exactly what was on his mind. She parted from the kiss and sweetly whispered to him in the most sensual manner:

"I want you, Solaire... I want you right now..."

At that moment, Solaire pulled out his fingers and just sat there for a moment, overwhelmed by the situation and unsure of what to do next. Maria then pointed at the bedside drawer, which Solaire reached for. He was surprised to have found a few condoms inside, but had no time to think about where they came from. He opened one and quickly slid it onto his raging manhood before positioning himself above Maria. He kissed her on the forehead, then stroked her womanhood again as he readied himself for entry. His heart was pounding; it felt like it would burst from his chest any moment now. This was real... This was actually happening...

Unimaginable pleasure surged through Solaire's body the moment he entered Maria. She had felt incredibly warm, wet and inviting, and the tightness was not an issue at all. In fact, it only added to the pleasure. Maria was also quite satisfied at having Solaire inside her, and as she was already very wet, she felt no pain at all. Still, Solaire opted not to move for a while in order to let her adjust to the sensation of being full. That suited the both of them just fine; they settled for some more kisses while they got used to each other. After all, there was still plenty of room for affection. Still, it didn't take long before Solaire finally decided to move. He rocked his hips gently, thrusting into Maria at a slow and leisurely pace. Maria breathed deeply, a smile on her lips, as Solaire moved in and out of her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, while he kissed her neck. It was a moment of pure bliss, and neither wanted the encounter to end.

But as good as it felt, it soon became clear that both Solaire and Maria were hungry for more. Maria cocked her head to the side ever so slightly, and into Solaire's ear she whispered a single word that sent shivers down his spine:

"Harder."

Solaire was more than happy to oblige. He began putting more force into his thrusts and also moved at a much faster tempo. He could see that Maria was enjoying this as much as he was. When he could hear her starting to moan again, Solaire rocked his hips even harder and faster. He shifted his position slightly and leaned forward, then adjusted his thrusts. He pulled out slowly until the hilt, then forcefully pushed back in. It was then that Solaire hit a certain spot, and Maria felt so much pleasure she could no longer control herself. She tightened her grip on Solaire's shoulders and looked straight into his eyes. He understood immediately what she wanted, and he gave it to her, over and over and over again...

All sense of self-control was gone. The two bodies moved passionately, vigorously, making the most of the moment before it would inevitably end. Solaire's heart was pounding with every stroke, every thrust; he had never felt this way with previous partners. Something about this coupling, something about him and Maria being together... It just felt so satisfying... so right. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, really, but Solaire was just tremendously happy this encounter took place. It seemed Maria shared the sentiment as she wrapped her legs around his waist and rocked her own hips to deepen his thrusts. The way she moaned and called out his name gave away the fact that pure ecstasy surged through her body every time Solaire hit that sweet spot deep inside. Maria pulled Solaire in for another kiss, pressing her tongue sinously against his as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Solaire, I... I... I'm—"

"I know. M-me too..."

Knowing they were close and had very little time left, the two gave into their desires completely. Their bodies moved frantically against each other, refusing to part. It was Maria who climaxed first, repeatedly moaning Solaire's name as she came down from her high. Solaire followed soon after, grunting and panting heavily as he emptied himself. His vision became a blur and whited out completely for a split second as euphoria overtook his body. It took a few moments for Solaire to recover, after which he immediately pulled out, disposed of the condom, and collapsed on the bed.

As he lay there, covered in sweat and trying to catch his breath, Solaire was surprised when Maria put an arm around him, playfully tracing circles on his chest. He had expected her to get up, put her clothes back on and head back to her room, yet here she was, still in his bed. Maria noticed the baffled look on his face and smirked. She snuggled even closer to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"What, were you expecting me to leave?" Maria teased.

"I wasn't _expecting_ you to leave exactly, but..." Solaire said sheepishly, "I am glad you didn't."

"Well, we live in the same apartment," Maria said. "And besides, it's not like we haven't slept in the same bed before... Still, you were pretty amazing, big guy."

"T-thanks," Solaire blushed. "So were you..."

"Now I feel tired," Maria said with a yawn. "Keep me warm, please?"

"With pleasure..." Solaire said with a smile as he pressed his body closer to Maria's, reveling in the intimacy. Maria breathed deeply and closed her eyes, and it wasn't long before she was fast asleep in Solaire's arms.

Solaire shut his own eyes as well, eager to get some sleep. He and Maria would discuss the nature of their relationship in the morning. Whether they would disregard the night's events and continue things as they were, or take the next step and upgrade their relationship... that would all have to wait when the sun has risen. Right now, he was happy with what just transpired. He was happy that he and Maria shared a moment of true intimacy, and that they both genuinely enjoyed it. Solaire was happy that he had a chance to show Maria just how much he loved her, even if it was just for one night.


End file.
